ToadStools
by Tropical-kitten
Summary: Eragon and Murtag picks on a young witch when she proves ignorant of an incredably commen ingrediant. One shot. A joke from the books, very cute anf funny. Has 1 OC, non-romantic


Just a fun little idea I wanted to write. Anyone who read the books will appreciate this little joke.

* * *

><p>It was another lovely day in Palancar Valley, Eragon looked down on the landscape fondly. Since reviving the old Dragon Rider outpost he'd spent a good deal of time just reminiscing of the old days, when he'd been just a simple farm boy. Saphira also liked remembering the days she'd spent there as a hatchling, chasing rats and just being with Eragon. It was such a painfully long time ago, but when they shared their memories it felt like it was only yesterday.<p>

"Eragon," called his half brother and fellow Rider Murtag, "Eragon, get down here."

"What is it, Murtag?" he called, peering over the battlements.

Murtag was smiling up at him, but there were bags under his eyes. He'd been unable to sleep again, haunted by memories of what Galbatorix had made him do during the war. Eragon and the rebels had forgiven him, but the guilt still persisted in his heart.

"Scraletta's potion," Murtag called, "She needs us to lend her our power to complete it."

_You forgot, didn't you?_ Jibbed Thorn, curled up in the sun like a lazy cat.

_We did not,_ Huff Saphira, even though they had.

"Coming," chuckled Eragon, heading for the stairs.

He fallowed them down to the next level where Murtag joined him and then the pair headed into the bowels of the tower. It was still a bit run-down in some areas and plants grew where ever the light peeked through. As they picked their way through they saw a strange, flicker green light coming from one of the chambers. They entered and saw a small cauldron suspended over a strange green flame. Well, it would be strange to anyone that did know the little red-head bobbing around behind it.

This was Scarletta, a young human witch sent to the Riders by Aria. Scarletta was trying to revive and modernize some old Rider spells and potions. She was a touch small and young, hardly 12, but she was intelligent and had a real talent for Rider potions. she'd admitted to Eragon once that she was actually descended from one of the old riders, which was the reason behind her fascination for the old craft.

Today Scarletta looked quite frazzled as she buzzed around her bubbling blue potion. This was not unusual. Since first meeting the riders her usual state was frazzled, except when she fainted after Eragon had complimented on her first completed potion.

"Is there a problem, Scarletta?" Asked Eragon, as he and Murtag watched her dashing around her laboratory faster then an arrow.

"I need an ingredient," She squeaked, her head in a cupboard one second then reaching into a jar the next, "But I'm not sure what it is. I've never even heard of it before!"

"What's it called?" Asked Murtag, very curious. In the months she'd spent with them she'd shown to know more about plants and natural element then most elves he'd meet.

"A **Toadstool**!" She yelped, on the verge of tears, "What in blazes is a _**Toadstool**_?"

Eragon burst out laughing, and Murtag joined him shortly after. Scarletta watched them in confusion as they doubled over with laughter, Murtag clutching the wall to keep from falling. Tears leaked from their eyes as the laughter prevented them from breathing properly.

"What?" Whined Scarletta, once they calmed down more. She hated how they would suddenly burst out laughing when she said something naive.

"Frogstools," Choked Eragon, having a hard time getting under control.

"Eh?" she asked, completely confused.

"A long time ago Frogstools were known as Toadstools," Murtag explained, better at getting under control then his half brother, "But the witch Angela proved that Toads don't exsistance so they were renamed."

Eragon started laughing even harder, remembering the day Angela had explained her goal to him. It had seemed absolutely ridiculous at the time, still did, but she'd done it. So, these latest generations didn't know what toads were. It was rather amusing.

"Stop it, Eragon," Complained Scarletta, flushed in embarrassment, "It's not that funny."

"Actually," Murtag chuckled, "It is."

She huffed, humiliated, and stormed off, leaving the two dragon riders to laugh.

* * *

><p>My poor little OC is all offended, but don't feel too sorry for her. They'll make it up to her and she'll finish the potion.<p>

I hope my fellow fans got a good kick out of this, it was really fun to write. I did it just an hour or so and it's pretty good, so I'm pretty pleased with myself. Well, back to my other works.


End file.
